Night Rituals
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: During the day, they were nothing more than friends. But at night when she slept, she became something more. One-Shot. Rated T for minor sexual content.


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts."

Kiome-Yasha: "For a friend, who wanted a dark and naughty Roxas! Diary of Namine is in the progress in the meantime ;P. Roxas's POV, because it's fun to write XD."

Night Rituals

These nights had become a daily routine for me now, a dark presence possessing me each time. I didn't know how to define it, only that is was fierce. A deep craving that sought dominance over her innocent flesh.

Namine.

I snuck into her house when dusk fell, my obsession leading me to witness her beauty when she was oblivious to it. Lending me the opportunity, I fervently gazed down her luscious hourglass, hiding the drool that wanted to drip down my chin. Of course, she was unaware of my peering eyes.

During the day, we were nothing more than friends, but at night, something always seemed to make me anxious. My groin would burn with an intensity that was hard to subdue. It was getting worse by each day too; to the point I would even growl at anyone who would go near her. This shadow within me, there was no way in chaining him. It seemed like this was his only cure.

Opening the lid to the window, I slipped inside her room. It was dark, but my eyes were trained. I had already perfected a map, leading me to her bedside without being detected. Usually I would just watch her sleep, brushing her platinum locks away from her face. Occasionally I would kiss her hand or cheek too, savoring the taste of her skin from my lips.

However, I felt a little adventurous tonight.

My tongue tingled with anticipation, daring me to act upon my desires. I leaned down, breathing lightly across her peaceful face. She mumbled from the draft, her cheeks turning red from the heat of my eagerness. I grinned from her reaction, finding it endearing. I gracefully glided my nose across hers, my hands reaching forward. They skillfully floated over her shoulder blades, sliding off the elegant straps to her gown.

She moaned from the exposure, my lips gaping open to capture the sound inside my mouth. God, she didn't know what she was doing to me. Then again, how could she?

This was all a mystery to her.

"Namine..." I whispered keenly inside her ear, wanting her to shudder from my voice.

It proved to be successful, her legs coiling together with excitement. I desperately just wanted to strap her blanket down, and just take her right there. But no, my true self wouldn't allow that.

Dangerously spotting the curve of her breasts, I knew I had to stop for the night. I didn't want to take the risk in waking her up and seeing me like this. It would only bring shame to my private visits. Stepping back from the bed, I studied the perspiration that had appeared over her flesh. She sure could be easy to tease, a cocky smirk rising to my lips.

Making my way back over to the moonlit window, I maneuvered my body underneath the crack to make my escape. Tomorrow was another night, and I was already anxious to see what I can do next to her unconscious body.

That was slowly, but surely, begging me to claim her.

~~

Morning came, and school provided no change to our interaction with each other. I stood by the shadows, watching her chat among our friends. I rolled my eyes, finding the scene rather annoying. My little pet, how is you don't realize that its your kindness to others' that serve the jealousy inside my heart? It was one of her good qualities that I found attractive, but I couldn't deny the fact that it did serve quite a dilemma to my goal as well.

I shook my head, the monster inside me getting restless again. I shouldn't even feel this way. It wasn't right. Namine had every right to be with our friends if she wanted to. It's not like I had any claim over her.

Still, my blood, it was boiling.

She looked over at me and smiled with a pleasant wave. She had no care in the world of the damage she was performing. The distance she was creating between us. The real me returned her greetings though, not wanting to create suspicions towards my lingering gloom.

It looked like someone had to be taught a lesson tonight.

~~

Passing the moment to gaze up at her window, I felt like tonight was going to be different than my regular exercises. It was a full moon, so my senses were heightened to see her glow from its light. Climbing over the gate to the vines that were tangled against the house, I reached for her windowsill once more with familiarity. I slowly opened it, grateful to find it unlocked. It was at the point where I started to think she might be doing this on purpose. Quite possibly, she could be seducing me secretly like some alluring witch; bringing out the dark part of me that so desperately wanted to be inside her.

Dismissing the idea like many of my other erotic fantasies, I made my way over to her bed. She was so enchanting, her body glistening with drips of water it would seem. She must have taken a shower before going to bed, her hair drenched. The wet strands framed her face perfectly like some Goddess. And here I was, waiting to offer my contribution to her body. My breath hitched uncomfortably, spotting the droplets as they slid across her throat ever so seductively. Her white shirt gave me no mercy either, clinging to her body tightly to reveal the shape of her breasts.

Tonight was supposed to be _**her **_punishment, not mine.

I leaned down, glaring at her. The torment she gave me, it was so painful, I didn't know how I could control it anymore. My inner envy towards everyone began to surface. They had no right to be in her company. She needed attendance, but only _**my**_ attendance, no one else. Namine, don't you see? I'm the one you need. We don't need them. I could provide you happiness. I could provide you love. I could provide you pleasures you wouldn't even be able to comprehend, chanting my name between gasping breaths.

You've been ignoring me lately, and I _**don't **_like it. Yesterday I went easy on you, but tonight, you _**will**_ moan.

Without hesitation, I freed my dark side, giving it privilege to explore. I bravely went over and got on top of her, the bed squeaking slightly from my weight. I had my usual black clothes on for this occasion, my hood keeping my face hidden from view. I tilted my head forward, my tongue edging itself out from between my lips. There was an odd sensation being on top of her like this, my blood becoming hot from underneath my skin. I could feel myself begin to sweat, taking the first bold move in licking her cheek. I was so enticed by her scent, that I prayed for another taste of her skin. The tip of my tongue slid sinfully, sucking tenderly on the spots that seemed most sensitive. Her face soon developed an expression I knew all too well, ecstasy. Her body was reacting, provoking me to go further. She frowned, her neck turning to the side, as if signaling me where to go next like a stubborn child.

I grinned. Be patient, my love. I'll get there soon enough.

Kissing her cheek, I licked my way over to her earlobe, giving it a tender bite. She gasped, never expecting it. My God, this was only her face; imagine her responses when I explore the rest of her body? I chuckled. Okay, restrain yourself.

That's when I knew; I needed to finish this. I came here with a purpose of leaving my mark, nothing more. It was never about earning the sanctuary between her legs. No, like I said, I would never go that far. I only went for the areas that were exposed to me. The rest shall remain hidden like she had intended them to be.

Obeying her previous demand, I went over to her neck precisely where she had angled it. My lips trembled across the pale layer of skin, her blonde mane creating a hindrance to my motive. I pushed her hair aside, earning full access to her neckline. There, that was the perfect spot for me to leave it. My mouth attached itself to her flesh right away, sucking eagerly. I nibbled gently, tenderizing the tissue with outmost care. My tongue couldn't resist, creating sloppy sounds that echoed faintly inside the room.

My eyes were kept closed, loving how her moans vibrated against my mouth. They shot open though when I noticed her hands moving to embrace me. I immediately withdrew, leaping over off the bed. She sulked much to my surprise, letting out a short whimper of disappointment. I sighed with relief, finding she was still asleep. Making sure I fulfilled my purpose though, I examined her neck with anticipation. Under the moon's gaze, there was a dark bruise that was imprinted on her collar.

With a satisfied grin, I concluded my private ritual to be over for tonight.

~~

The next day, Namine was wearing a scarf. It was spring though, so suspicions were bound to rise. She was hiding my mark, that little vixen.

It wasn't until Lunchtime when Kairi brought it up, much to my inner demon's delight.

"Namine, what's with the scarf? It's too hot to be wearing that." She stated with concern.

My love rubbed her neck gently, whispering quietly so Kairi would be the only one to hear, "Promise not to tell anyone. But when I woke up this morning, there was like this _**black**_ bruise on my neck."

She brought the scarf down to show her, pulling it back up afterwards.

Kairi was stunned, letting out a squeak, "Namine...!" She then offered quietly, "That looks like a hickey...!" She hissed with distress, hoping no one heard her.

Much to their misfortune, I was catching the whole conversation from the other table.

"What?" Namine seemed frightened by the idea, which didn't soothe my ego, "It can't be! I haven't been with _**anyone**_ like that!"

She may seem oblivious to it now, but her statement was like oxygen to my lungs, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Well..." Kairi observed the wound once more, "...You could say it might be some sort of bug bite, but...it doesn't look like to be the case."

Namine bit her thumb nervously when she spoke, "Maybe I just hit myself against something last night. Yeah...that has to be it!" She tried to convince herself, amusing my dark alter ego greatly from her innocence.

Still, she was scared, and I was the one who caused it. I didn't mean to frighten her. I just wanted to be near her, the way _**I **_couldn't. This sinister being within me, he was getting out of hand. He caused me to harm someone dear to me. But then again, should I really blame him? He was me, after all.

And if anything, he was just as much of a coward. When Namine was asleep, there was no chance in me getting rejected. With her unconscious, I was able to do whatever I wanted. I quivered; feeling disgusted all of a sudden at myself. This was making me no better than any other creeper, or possibly, rapist. This dark side of me, he had to be put on a leash tonight. Wait, but did that mean I was actually willing to continue?

I didn't know; all I knew was that I didn't want to stop.

This was my only chance with Namine, even if; I was tainting myself in the process.

~~

It was cloudy tonight. Supposedly the weather forecast predicted thunderstorms. I kept my hood up, concealing my face from being seen. I could hear the roar of the thunder in the distance, beating the drums within my heart. My dark passenger, he was already climbing his way out, knowing we were close. I remembered the first night when my alter ego appeared. It was the day I was preparing to confess my feelings to Namine, hoping to seek a private meeting with her. But when I saw her sleeping figure, something within me grew stiff. I couldn't describe it. It was confident, it was manipulative; everything that was opposite of me. It had a strange aura, and I had sought it out willingly without even knowing the consequences.

I made it to her house, and climbed up to where her room was. I carefully opened the glass to her window, edging myself in without an invitation. The sound of the thunder was getting closer; maybe tonight wasn't a good night. It was too late though, Namine's physique already paralyzing me.

I gulped and made my way over to her, doing my best to keep my sexual instincts under control. She looked radiant as ever, her arms spread out, almost beckoning me to ravish her. I bit my lip, trapping my whimpers within my throat. I could feel my other personality, raging within his cage to be set free already. He was trying to persuade me to go on with out daily ceremony. I had to detain him though, even if the offer was tempting.

_If that's the case, why did you come here in the first place?_

Why did I come here? 

Reaching over, I gently removed some of her hair from her face. I placed a chaste kiss on top of her forehead, my lips trembling from going any further.

_What should I taste today?_

Shut up.

_Her skin, it's so soft. We should remove her shirt and see how supple her orbs are._

I clung to my head. Shut up!

_Or maybe, we should just take her underwear off now and..._

"Shut up...!" I shushed with a choked sob, tears cascading down my face.

Unbeknownst to me, the drops were slowly colliding down upon Namine's precious cheeks. She heard me; I knew she did, because her eyes wrinkled from the commotion. I didn't know how to react, her eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the darkness. She moaned with irritation, feeling weary from her slumber. When she finally caught notice of my figure, she yelped and jumped back against the bed.

"_**Who are you...?**_" She shouted quietly.

I remained silent, staring at her intently with no way to response.

She bowed her head forward, examining my face from underneath my hood, "...Roxas?"

I gasped and stumbled clumsily off the bed.

"It is you...!" She enlightened with astonishment, "What..." She clung to her sheets, hiding her body from my vision, "...What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I began to rant, "I didn't mean to! I honestly didn't mean to! Oh my God, you must think I'm some sort of pig now!"

"Roxas...please!" She grabbed my hand, bringing me to sit with her on the bed, "...Calm down."

"Namine..." How could she be so relaxed?

I'm the creep who's been taking advantage of her for the pass few weeks! Not that I was willing to admit that yet.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked with an appalled expression.

"From..." I took my gaze over to the wall, "...The window."

A clasp of thunder shot through the air. Before we knew it, rain was heavily pouring down from outside.

"Well..." She sighed with uneasiness, "You can't go out now."

"Yeah..." This was awkward.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked hesitantly.

"I...was..." Should I tell her the truth?

She waited patiently for an answer, becoming worried, "Roxas...are you okay?"

I gripped the edge of the mattress, looking away from her, "Namine...there's something...wrong with me."

She came closer, not helping my issue at all, "What is it?"

I avoided staring down at her body, her chest heaving rhythmically for me to smolder myself in; like a moth to a flame. I cradled my body back and forth, begging to settle my libido.

"Um...I..." Okay, I think I was hyperventilating now.

"Shhh...take your time." She soothed gently, her fingers combing the back of my hair.

I stood firm, holding myself back from pouncing her, "There's...something inside of me...a dark side you would say..." I licked my lips nervously, "That makes me come here...and..."

She anticipated for me to continue.

Finally, I announced with outmost shame, "Namine...I overheard your conversation with Kairi today...and she's right... that is a hickey on your neck." I turned away, feeling guilty, "Because... I was the one who put it there."

She impulsively grabbed the side of her neck, becoming alarm, "You...you did this?"

"Namine..." I turned to her, shaking my head with further disgrace towards my actions, "...I never meant to go that far...I just..."

"While I was asleep!" She exclaimed with a short wheeze.

"You have to believe me...!" I anxiously tried to prove my innocence, "There's just something..." My hands curled up to my chest, "...That I can't seem to control, and it makes me... makes me..."

"Get off my bed." She instructed sternly, her voice wavering, "I...I need...time...to...think..." She looked around her room, "Just...go inside my closet or something..."

I obeyed obediently without questioning her. I went over to her cupboard, entering inside without any form of light to guide me, besides the lightning from outside. I was engulfed in complete darkness, standing there like the criminal I was. I heard Namine's bed squeak from her weight, her feet padding against the floor. She was shuffling and breathing heavily as she tried to digest the information I just gave her.

"You should leave." She finally stated.

I didn't expect her to welcome me with open arms. I was prepared to leave if she wanted me to. When I tried to open the door though, she slammed right back into my face.

"Namine...?"

"No...I don't want to see your face."

"Then just turn around." I advised utterly.

"I don't want you to leave either."

She should really make up her mind before I go crazy.

"I...I just..." She gripped the knobs to her closet, making sure they were fastened, "I...just thought all this time...I was dreaming."

"Dreaming?" I leaned back into the confinements of her clothes, feeling rather perplexed by what she meant.

She stood on her tip-toes, "I always knew you were here... just...in my dreams."

"Dreams? You mean... like..."

"Don't say it!" She pleaded anxiously, feeling humiliated for having such immoral thoughts in the first place.

My face became hot, suffocating from the lack of air I was getting from the small space I was in.

My heart was literally pulsing against my ribcage, "Namine...I can't breath. I'm getting claustrophobic."

She debated in letting me out, knowing there was more to discuss. She let me go ether way though, stepping back fearfully.

"You know, what you've been doing... could get you arrested right?" She inputted somberly.

"I know...and I know it's something that's like...not normal at all...but Namine...I..." I tried to find the right words to say, "I wouldn't have...done those things...if...if it wasn't you."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You said...there's a dark presence inside you...right?"

I nodded.

"When did he appear?"

"I...I can't say..."

"If that's the case, you should just leave."

_You're not ready! Let me take over!_

No, not this again!

I stepped forward with a devious look on my face, "Well, what if I don't want to."

Fear claimed her face, causing her to retreat away from me, "Roxas...?"

"Yes~?" I strolled my way over to her, like a predator ready to eat its prey.

Her legs met with her bed, causing her to fall back. I leaped over from across the room, pinning her to the bed.

"Roxas...please! Don't...!" She looked into my eyes, "You don't have to do this..."

"Yes I do." My finger traced her pink lips, "Who else is going to claim my love besides me?"

"Your...your...love?" She blushed heavily from the endearment.

"Yes..." I blew air into her face, taking delight of how she shuddered beneath me.

My lips went over to her ear, flicking my tongue inside it. She whimpered from the intrusion, her legs tangling into mine.

"I thought you said you had dreams about this. So why don't we make them come true?"

"No...!" She sobbed with grief, her eyes glistening with possible tears, "... Not like this."

"Then like what?" I questioned submissively.

She looked up at me, seeking my soul, "Like this Roxas..." She pressed her lips forward, meeting with mine for the very first time.

Yes, first, because despite all those nights, I never gambled the opportunity to taste her lips with my own. I had always imagined her to be awake when we did. Her lips were delicate like flower petals, blossoming ever so shyly to taste my own. Invoking me with her touch, I sought her warmth gently with my tongue. Namine squeaked from the sudden level of intimacy, causing me to pull away.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "I...I couldn't control myself."

"Seems like we have to work on that." She teased, sighing with relief that I returned to my senses.

"Namine..." I gazed down at her heaving chest, looking way immediately, "...You must know...I...I do..." I bit my lip, too nervous to say it.

"Love me?" She finished, her eyes glistening with some form of hope.

I nodded slowly, "And...you must know, I never..._**ever**_... wanted to hurt you." I pressed my forehead against hers. I seized my body from pressing any lower between her legs, "Which is why...I think it's best you keep that window locked for now on so I could never do this again. This dark part of me...he's...dangerous. I mean, just look at your neck!" I exclaimed with disgust.

She frowned at me, holding her hand over the mark I inflicted on her, "Roxas... true. What you did was...wrong. But...I still do care about you and trust you."

"Why?" I asked desperately, needing an answer, "What makes me so special? There are better guys out there who can treat you right, Namine. I...I've done nothing but harm."

"You call my heart beating fast when you're near me...harm?" She countered urgently with distraught, "You call your touches and kisses harm?" I flinched back, blushing heavily, "You call all these feelings, all these emotions I have for you...harm?" She circled her arms over my shoulders, "They could never be harmful, Roxas. If anything, they're things I treasure the most."

"But... what if..."

She silenced me with her finger.

She then whispered closely into my ear, "Don't worry. It's just another part of you that I could grow to love. Deep down...you're still _**my **_Roxas."

"Love?" I asked bewilderedly, seeking air back into my lungs after losing it, "Mine?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Yes..." She shrugged her milky shoulders, provoking me to touch them, "And...I'm yours."

"My Namine?"

"Yes...you did mark me after all."

I couldn't help but to chuckle, "I did, didn't I?"

Lifting her body up, she nuzzled her nose into mine, "You just have to learn to behave yourself though. Don't let that dark half of yours control your heart." She requested with slight concern.

"Don't worry, it could never do that."

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

I leaned forward, holding the back of her head, "Because...you're my heart."

She smiled blissfully from my response, gaining the confidence to speak, "Just shut up and kiss me."

And with pleasure, I did just that, completely forgetting the storm from outside. Our lips met with passionate union, ending the night with better revelations for the future. Safe to say, my night rituals continued, but this time, Namine anticipated them. She would wake up from my entrance, helping me ease and calm the hormonal being that was inside of me.

"How" you would say? Hehehe, wouldn't you like to know?

End 

Kiome-Yasha: "Omg lame and random sexuality between these two for no reason XD. Oh well, it was a request from a friend. And I could only do my best. LAWL, Roxas censored all the lime you all can't read 8D. Use your imagination!"


End file.
